


The Great Mystery

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 10k_drabbles, Drabble, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understood everything except one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Great Harry Potter Drabble Challenge.

Morag hadn't been a virgin either. He found that more reassuring than anything else.

If she looked warily around his dorm, his ground, it was only smart of her. Even if she trusted him, they were Slytherins.

She had cried a little, but she was allowed. This was something very deep and important for both of them, and pretending otherwise was folly. Even his crying could've been excused.

Of course she was gone when he woke. She'd always been prudent.

What Blaise didn't get was why all the next day, the mood ring he'd given her remained a terrified violet.


End file.
